


Promessa

by Ryoko_Chan_BR (Ryoko_chan)



Series: O Capitão [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Foot Fetish, Jealousy, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Porn with Feelings, Promises, the underage warning is because kise is probably 17 idk, they are so much in love <3
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoko_chan/pseuds/Ryoko_Chan_BR
Summary: Após alguns meses de namoro, o relacionamento de Kise e Kasamatsu se renova depois que, durante o jogo contra a Academia Fukuda, o capitão fez uma promessa muito interessante ao ala, caso ganhassem o jogo.
Relationships: Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta
Series: O Capitão [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204973





	Promessa

– ...Senpai? – A voz preocupada soou do outro lado da porta após duas batidas. – Tudo bem aí?

– Tudo! - A resposta angustiada ecoou pelo banheiro de maneira pouco convincente. – Vá embora!

– Você não precisa de ajuda?

– Não! Vá embora!

– Tem certeza, senpai? Você já está aí há quase uma hora... – O louro argumentou genuinamente preocupado.

– Cale a boca e vá embora! – Gritou irritado com a insistência e, sobretudo, com a situação.

– Tá... Eu vou te esperar no quarto, qualquer coisa só me chamar, tá senpai?

– Morra!

O louro suspirou resignado e ansioso, voltando ao seu quarto.

“O senpai deve estar arrependido de ter prometido aquilo.” Pensou um tanto frustrado, se jogando na cama de casal. “Tudo bem se ele desistir... Eu não me importo, só queria que ele saísse logo do banheiro.”

O modelo suspirou mais uma vez, cogitando voltar àquela porta e dizer ao mais velho que nada daquilo era necessário, que poderiam fazer da maneira que vinham fazendo até então, que estaria feliz apenas de poder abraça-lo e senti-lo.

Estaria sendo sincero, mesmo que não totalmente.

A verdade era que, desde que haviam começado a namorar, o louro meio que ansiava por aquele dia. Mas sabia muito bem que o mais velho tinha algumas ressalvas e receios com relação ao assunto. Respeitava e amava demais Kasamatsu, e jamais se perdoaria caso sentisse que o havia pressionado a fazer algo que ele não queria. Isso para não mencionar o fato de que ele sinceramente não se importava em ser o passivo todas as vezes. 

Mas algo mudou quando escutou dos lábios do mais velho:

“Eu deixo você me comer se você derrotar esse bastardo.” – O capitão sussurrou aos cinco minutos do último tempo do jogo contra a Academia Fukuda, enquanto ajudava Kise a se levantar do chão.

Se a provocação de Haizaki não fosse suficiente para fazê-lo vencer, aquele incentivo certamente seria. Tanto que agora o Kaijo estava nas quartas de final, e o capitão estava há cerca de uma hora no banheiro ‘se preparando’.

“Ele está uma pilha de nervos desde que saímos do ginásio e nos separamos do resto do time. Perguntou se teria alguém aqui em casa hoje, já que na casa dele não teria como. Eu fiquei tão animado, mas agora... Melhor eu conversar com ele.”

Mas no exato momento que ergueu seu tronco da cama, vislumbrou a figura de Kasamatsu na porta. Ele estava apenas com uma toalha branca enrolada na cintura, exibindo todo seu tórax ainda úmido. Algumas gotas de água escorriam dos seus cabelos curtos até seu pescoço, desciam pelo peitoral musculoso e chegavam até o abdômen perfeitamente definido. Tudo aquilo reunido à face corada de constrangimento formou a cena mais bela e sensual que Kise poderia imaginar. O modelo ficou tão encantado que tudo que fez foi ficar olhando para seu capitão com a boca levemente aberta, o que o deixou ainda mais constrangido.

– Hum... Kise... Seus pais não vão chegar mesmo? – Perguntou um tanto contrariado, talvez torcendo para que o loiro respondesse que sim.

– Não... Meu pai está de plantão hoje, e minha mãe viajou de novo.

– Entendo... – Comentou, perguntando-se se Kise não se sentia solitário demais naquela casa tão grande. O pai dele era médico e a mãe uma produtora de eventos internacionais, e eles raramente paravam em casa. Kasamatsu conhecera ambos, pareciam muito amorosos e dedicados, mas para ele estava claro que o jovem ala sentia falta de mais contato familiar. O mais velho sabia disso pelas tantas vezes que aproveitaram a ausência deles para fazer sexo lá, já que a casa do capitão quase nunca estava livre.

Pensando um pouco nisso tudo, ele continuou lá parado na porta, aparentemente sem saber o que falar ou fazer. O clima estava pesado e era evidente que o mais velho se sentia desconfortável com a situação.

– Senpai, como nós jogamos hoje, você não prefere só descansar? Eu tenho uns filmes aqui. – O mais novo tentou ajudar, mas tudo que conseguiu foi deixar Kasamatsu ainda mais inseguro.

– Seu pé está doendo muito? – Perguntou preocupado com o incidente que ocorrera no jogo, afinal, Kise não querer fazer sexo não era uma coisa normal. O louro parecia disposto a fazer quase todo dia.

– Não, aquela massagem que você fez ajudou muito, obrigado!

– Então você não quer...?

– Não, não é isso! Eu quero sim, quero muito! Mas... Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso se não quiser, não sabe?

– É claro que eu sei! Mas eu fiz uma promessa, não fiz?

– Mas por que você fez essa promessa, senpai? – Perguntou incomodado. Por mais animado que tivesse ficado com a proposta, não queria que um momento importante como aquele fosse decidido pelo resultado de um jogo de basquete, por mais importante que fosse o jogo em questão.

O mais velho pareceu compreender bem o cerne da questão, mais uma vez desviando o olhar envergonhado. Yukio era orgulhoso demais para admitir que provavelmente estava tão ansioso quanto Kise por aquele dia.

– Eu pensei que você fosse gostar. – Respondeu sem jeito, ainda incapaz de encarar os devoradores olhos dourados. – Sem falar que eu acho um pouco injusto ser só você. Somos os dois homens, então...

– Certo, entendi. Então não vamos fazer. – Disse seriamente, emendando um suspiro cansado, como se dando a conversa por encerrada.

– O quê? –Exclamou em um misto de irritação e descrença. – Por quê?

– Porque eu só vou fazer isso quando você quiser mesmo.

– Escuta aqui, Kise! – Esbravejou, finalmente tomando uma atitude, caminhando na direção do mais novo com o dedo indicador em riste. – Eu não fiquei me torturando naquele banheiro por nada! Agora você vai me comer por bem ou por mal!

– Se para você mexer aí atrás é tortura, aí que eu não faço nada mesmo! – Disse seriamente, pegando a mão cujo dedo era apontado a sua face. – E eu me recuso a simplesmente ‘te comer’! Com o senpai eu só quero se for ‘fazer amor’!

Eles ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio, apenas se encarando, um querendo arrancar a verdade pelos olhos do outro.

– Tá bom! Eu digo! –O mais velho cedeu após algum tempo, não suportando a pressão exercida por aquelas írises douradas. – Eu só queria uma desculpa para propor isso! Eu estou curioso desde que a gente começou a namorar, porque você parece sentir muito prazer quando a gente faz, e eu queria saber se sentiria o mesmo! Eu até tentei usar meus dedos, como você faz às vezes, mas como eu não senti nada bom eu fiquei mais curioso ainda! Satisfeito?

Ante tudo aquilo, o modelo apenas sorriu e se levantou da cama, abraçando fortemente o menor.

– Se é assim, eu fico feliz em acabar com a sua curiosidade, senpai!

O mais velho respirou fundo, aliviado pelo fato de seu rosto totalmente corado estar escondido no peitoral do louro.

Havia algo nos abraços de Kise que fazia com que ele se sentisse totalmente acolhido e protegido. Mas algo naquilo o incomodava um pouco. Na sua concepção, sendo o mais velho, era ele quem deveria fazer Kise se sentir assim, e não ao contrário. Jamais admitiria isso para o modelo, mas a verdade era que muitas vezes se sentia diminuído. Kise era mais bonito, mais talentoso no basquete, mais experiente no sexo e agora demonstrava até ser mais maduro emocionalmente do que ele. Aquilo tudo era muito frustrante. Como alguém tão novo, um moleque praticamente, conseguia ser tão seguro, tão... Perfeito?

E agora seu orgulho masculino se sentia ainda mais atacado pelo que estava prestes a acontecer. O pior de tudo era ter em mente que aquilo não aconteceria por pedido do mais novo, por um senso de justiça ou ainda por mera curiosidade. A verdade, a qual ele gostaria de ser capaz de negar a si mesmo, era que queria de fato se entregar a Kise.

Ser abraçado, ser possuído.

Sentia-se um tolo, vítima de seu orgulho e de seus medos. E ainda assim se recusaria a mostrar aquele seu lado frágil, patético e trêmulo para o mais novo. Ele era o veterano, ele deveria ser a base de apoio de seu kouhai. Tendo isso em mente, desfez aquele abraço e empurrou Kise, fazendo-o se sentar na cama.

Estava decidido, daquela vez seria ele o homem de atitude.

Tendo isso em mente, Yukio se dirigiu ao criado-mudo buscando o lubrificante que era guardado no fundo da última gaveta. Deixando-o de lado por um instante, apressou-se em tirar a camisa e em seguida as calças e roupas de baixo de Kise, o qual não fez qualquer objeção.

Mesmo que o louro estivesse achando as ações de Kasamatsu pouco ortodoxas, estava gostando do interesse que ele demonstrava, por isso o modelo de limitou a dar um puxão na toalha que cobria o capitão, jogando-a para longe em seguida, deixando-os ambos nus, encarando um o corpo do outro.

Por mais que achasse a situação toda um tanto constrangedora, o mais velho considerava-a também excitante. Kise era certamente a pessoa mais bonita que já vira na vida, e por isso a nudez dele parecia ter um efeito hipnotizante sobre si, tanto que não tardou a se ajoelhar entre as pernas ele, como se fosse um mortal adorando a imagem de um deus.

Tratou de abocanhar o membro de Kise, gostando de ouvir o suspiro de deleite que ele soltou. Começou a chupá-lo lentamente, bem como ele gostava no início. Havia aprendido bastante sobre as preferências do modelo desde que começaram a namorar. Também havia ficado mais confiante com relação à sua técnica, por isso em questão de segundos o membro de Kise já crescia em sua boca, logo ficando totalmente rijo.

Quando achou que era o suficiente, parou o que fazia e pegou o lubrificante que havia deixado sobre o criado-mudo. Colocou uma quantidade generosa na mão levou até o membro de Kise, deslizando facilmente seus dedos por ele. Ainda um pouco envergonhado, passou discretamente a mão repleta de gel em si próprio e subiu no colo de Kise, ficando ajoelhado na cama de frente para o louro. Naquela posição a diferença de altura deles praticamente inexistia, e por isso o capitão não teve qualquer dificuldade em iniciar um beijo necessitado enquanto seus braços envolviam o pescoço do louro e seus quadris se acomodavam sobre o membro dele.

O modelo pensou que estava no paraíso quando tão logo sentiu Kasamatsu timidamente esfregar sua entradinha virgem em seu membro. Aquilo o deixou ainda mais excitado, de modo que o beijo já intenso se tornou devorador, no qual línguas eram sugadas e lábios eram mordidos. Mas ao sentir seu falo sendo repentinamente forçado contra aquele local, Kise interrompeu imediatamente aquele beijo. Suas mãos, que antes percorriam as costas musculosas de seu capitão, o detiveram rapidamente pelos quadris magros, o impedindo de fazer qualquer avanço.

– Err... senpai? Espera, tem que preparar antes!

– Eu já fiz... No banheiro... – O menor respondeu acanhado, incapaz de olhar nos olhos do louro.

– Hum... – O louro ponderou por um segundo e desceu sua mão direita às nádegas do menor, passando calmamente seus dedos pela entrada úmida de lubrificante, analisando-a.

Ante aquele contato, o corpo de Kasamatsu retesou-se todo pelo embaraço. “Respire. Respire. Respire e relaxe! Você não tem porque se sentir envergonhado. Você já fez o mesmo com ele antes e você está totalmente limpo!” O moreno dizia a si mesmo tentando afastar o pânico que sentiu quando o mais novo tentou inserir um dedo ali. Mas apesar de seu esforço, seu corpo se fechou imediatamente, impedindo de forma um tanto dolorosa aquela mínima invasão.

– Mas você ainda está muito tenso, senpai. Sem falar que essa posição não é muito boa para uma primeira vez. – O louro disse atenciosamente enquanto fazia o moreno se ajeitar melhor em seu colo e passava seu dedo vagarosamente por aquele lugar, acariciando-o com cuidado. – Você disse que não gostou quando brincou com seus dedos aqui, devia estar fazendo errado. Não se machucou, né? – Perguntou enquanto alcançava com a mão livre o tubo de lubrificante, espalhando ainda mais do gel por lá. 

– Não... Mas... Ah... –O mais velho ia respondendo, mas viu-se obrigado a parar e conter a voz, pois ao mesmo tempo que o dedo de Kise o acariciava atrás, a mão livre dele começava a masturbar seu membro semiereto.

– Assim... Tente manter o corpo relaxado, só respire e se concentre no prazer, eu te tocando, te beijando... –O modelo sussurrava sensualmente, intercalando suas palavras com leves beijos e lambidas pelo pescoço do seu amado.

Kasamatsu acatou, respirando fundo e tentando se soltar. Era difícil se manter concentrado na ‘tarefa’ de relaxar, e por isso volta e meia seu corpo se contraia involuntariamente contra o dedo que ia aos pouco adentrando seu corpo. Mas assim que ele se dava conta, tratava de tentar facilitar o trabalho do mais novo.

– Isso... Assim fica bem mais fácil, não fica? –Ele seguia falando até seu dedo penetrar completamente aquele lugar absurdamente apertado, mas que agora o recebia sem maiores dificuldades.

Aquilo certamente surpreendeu o moreno.

Ele tinha demorado muito para conseguir colocar seu próprio dedo lá. E quando conseguiu, sentiu apenas dor e incômodo. Agora tudo que sentia era estranheza e uma intrigante excitação. Seu desconforto, todavia, ressurgiu quando Kise tentou inserir mais um dedo, Kasamatsu prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos, já esperando pela dor. Afinal, fora isso o que lera em todos os sites que pesquisara a respeito: doeria mesmo.

Mas o modelo não parecia disposto a deixar aquela dor se instalar. Tirando seus dedos por um instante, ele se deitou na cama enquanto puxava os quadris do menor na direção do seu rosto.

– Hei, Kise! – Chamou sem entender, quase se desiquilibrando enquanto ‘andava’ de joelhos pela cama até perceber o que o mais novo queria.

A expressão devassa dele dizia tudo, mas ainda assim ele fez questão de falar em alto e bom tom:

– Deixa eu te chupar, senpai..? – Pediu apenas por uma questão de protocolo, pois suas mãos já puxavam os quadris dele de modo que o membro do mais velho logo estivesse diante dos seus lábios. – Você pode foder a minha boca à vontade. – Completou da forma mais sacana possível, mesmo sabendo muito bem que o mais velho ficava totalmente constrangido quando ele falava safadezas.

Queria mesmo provoca-lo.

O moreno respirou fundo e fez como o mais novo desejava, simulando penetrar a boca dele. Aparentemente Kise gostava daquilo, já que era a terceira vez que ele o instigava a receber sexo oral naquela posição. E sempre que o fazia, a expressão do modelo se transformava: aqueles olhos dourados se fechavam um pouco, parecendo tomados por um prazer submisso. Não poderia negar que aquilo o excitava muito, mas ao mesmo tempo ele por vezes se perguntava com quem o modelo teria adquiro aquelas preferências bizarras.

Esse incômodo mental, todavia, foi afastando tão logo sentiu os dedos do louro mais uma vez o acariciando ali atrás, penetrando-o vagarosamente. A sensação de estranheza parecia bem menor agora que seu membro era deliciosamente acolhido na boca quente e macia do mais novo.

Kasamatsu suspirou e moveu um pouco os quadris, começando um tímido movimento de vai-e-vem contra a boca do mais novo, o que obviamente se aplicou também aos dedos que se moviam dentro de si. Estranhamente, aquilo o excitou ainda mais, fazendo com que o moreno intensificasse os seus movimentos.

Não demorou muito até que Kasamatsu se sentisse completamente descontrolado e passasse a literalmente foder a boca de Kise enquanto sua sanidade era banida pelos dedos que o penetravam. Nunca se sentira tão desejoso e desesperado em toda sua vida, e por isso ele não conseguia evitar mover rapidamente seus quadris, estocando fundo na garganta do mais novo, o qual parecia estranhamente apreciar aquilo. Sim, ele estava gostando muito, o moreno soube quando vislumbrou o brilho de deleite estampado naqueles olhos dourados, úmidos e semicerrados. Era uma característica de Kise: ele lacrimejava quando sentia prazer.

Pensou que poderia continuar daquele jeito para sempre, até que algo fez com que ele parasse de se mover.

– Ah! – O mais velho soltou uma exclamação curta e assustada em dado momento. Era como se tivesse levando um choque delicioso, mas muito estranho dos dedos de Kise. – Hum... – Gemeu em seguida, suas costas se retesando enquanto seu membro entrava com mais força na boca do modelo.

O louro sorriu, sabendo muito bem que tipo de sensação era aquela. Fez questão de provoca-la mais vezes, para o desespero de Kasamatsu, que realmente não estava conseguindo assimilar muito bem o que acontecia. Era estranho, mas muito intenso e gostoso.

– Ah... Kise... Eu... – Ele tentou dizer algo, mas os espasmos faziam com que as palavras se perdessem em meio aos gemidos.

O louro sorriu e parou o que fazia quando notou que a expressão do mais velho se contraia em uma doce agonia. Sabia que ele estava ele estava realmente próximo e por isso, com a mão livre, segurou os quadris dele e os empurrou.

Kasamatsu encarou o ala com uma expressão que misturava indagação, aflição e preocupação. Estava louco para gozar, mas pensou que talvez estivesse sufocando Kise, por isso tratou de se retirar de dentro da boca dele. O louro apenas sorriu antes de sair daquela posição, jogando delicadamente o mais velho contra a cama, fazendo-o se deitar com as costas no colchão.

– Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa, senpai. – Disse com um sorriso ansioso, abrindo as pernas do mais velho e novamente inserindo seus dedos no corpo menor, tocando-o exatamente onde era mais sensível, para a feliz agonia de Kasamatsu, que já estava gemendo novamente. – Olha só que legal... – Ele sussurrou sensualmente enquanto lambia os lábios, aparentemente saboreando a expressão corada que arfava desesperadamente. – Acho que consigo fazer você gozar só por aqui. – Encerrou sua fala, dando mais alguns toques intensos bem na região da próstata do moreno, o qual logo se desfez em um gemido mais alto e três fortes jatos de sêmen que sujaram sua barriga. - É gostoso gozar assim, não é, senpai? – Perguntou satisfeito e sorridente enquanto tirava seus dedos de dentro do moreno e os passava pelo abdômen dele, intencionalmente lambuzando-os com a semente ali derramada.

O mais velho quase não acreditou naquilo. Tinha acontecido com Kise antes, obviamente, mas era um tanto raro, e ele achava que demoraria bastante até conseguir o mesmo feito. Agora entendia porque os gemidos do seu amante eram ainda mais provocantes, e porque ele se contorcia tanto quando atingia o orgasmo daquela forma: era realmente muito forte.

Envergonhado, ele colocou o braço sobre a face, cobrindo parcialmente seu rubor. O mais novo obviamente achou aquele gesto muito fofo.

– Satisfez sua curiosidade, senpai? Ou você ainda quer ir até o final?

Ao escutar aquela pergunta, o mais velho respirou fundo e descobriu seu rosto. Enfrentou bravamente os olhos dourados que o analisavam. Sabia que se não o fizesse, Kise não concordaria em prosseguir.

– Quero tudo, Kise. – Respondeu confiante, mesmo que constrangido. Sentia-se muito mais seguro e ansioso depois da maravilhosa sensação que o mais novo lhe proporcionara.

O ala sorriu satisfeito e beijou calmamente seu amante enquanto se deitava ao lado dele.

– Vamos de lado, assim nós dois temos controle e eu ainda posso te tocar. – Pediu baixinho tão logo suas bocas se separaram, enquanto suas mãos o instigavam a dar as costas para si.

O moreno acatou, gostando de ser envolvido de forma um tanto possessiva pelos braços do maior enquanto os lábios dele se ocupavam em beijar seu pescoço. Sentiu-se um pouco tenso ao ter membro de Kise pressionado contra suas nádegas. Estava totalmente ereto e muito quente, mas o moreno logo se acalmou devido à forma gentil como era tocado. As mãos do louro passeavam calmamente por seu tórax, indo até a barriga e descendo pelos seus quadris. 

Suavemente, o mais novo se posicionou rente à entrada do veterano, massageando aquele lugar com sua glande para apenas então começar a penetrá-lo. Apesar de o fazer com todo cuidado possível, ainda assim causou alguma dor no mais velho assim que a cabeça de seu membro conseguiu adentrar um pouco aquele espaço absurdamente apertado. Ryouta era consideravelmente grande, logo apenas os dedos eram muito pouco comparado ao que seu corpo receberia agora.

O prazeroso suspiro que Kise deu contra seu pescoço, todavia, fazia todo aquele incômodo valer a pena. E ainda que não fosse o caso, o carinho do mais novo certamente justificaria qualquer sacrifício.

– Tá doendo, senpai? – Perguntou preocupado quando conseguiu adentrar um pouco mais. Kasamatsu era muito apertado, ao ponto de ser quase torturante a constrição que aquelas paredes exerciam sobre sua glande.

– Não, eu estou bem... – Disse com alguma dificuldade, concentrando-se em manter seu corpo relaxado. – Ah... –Gemeu um pouco angustiado, fechando seus olhos para tentar suportar quando o modelo tentou penetrar-lhe um pouco mais.

Doía. Não muito, mas certamente doía. Era estranho, na verdade, ser invadido daquela forma. Por essa estranheza que seu corpo se contraía involuntariamente tentando recusar o membro do louro em seu interior.

– Respire, senpai... – O mais novo pediu, tentando manter seu tom de voz tão sereno quanto possível enquanto espalhava diversos beijos pelos ombros e pescoço do mais velho, tentando ajuda-lo a relaxar.

Certamente a doçura e a paciência do louro eram tocantes, e faziam com que Kasamatsu sentisse ainda mais vontade de seguir adiante naquele ato de entrega. Respirando fundo em um esforço para se manter calmo, o próprio Yukio empurrou seus quadris para trás, tentando se encaixar melhor no membro do ala, do qual gemeu em deleite graças ao movimento.

– Ah, senpai...

Kasamatsu ficou profundamente feliz com aquela reação. Aquilo lhe deu ainda mais confiança para se mover enquanto seu corpo lentamente ia se acostumando àquela invasão deliciosa e excitante.

– Está quase tudo dentro... – O louro murmurou febrilmente contra a orelha do mais velho após um novo movimento. Sua voz estava carregada pelo sublime prazer que era estar totalmente envolto pelo interior quente e estreito de seu amante. – Que tal, senpai? É bom? – Perguntou de forma provocante, lambendo a região do lóbulo em seguida.

Kasamatsu apenas gemeu em resposta, sentindo seu corpo estremecer quando o modelo começou a se mover também, bem lentamente. Aquilo era estranhamente agradável, ao ponto que o próprio capitão se surpreendeu quando uma das mãos de Kise alcançou seu baixo-ventre. Seu membro, há pouco flácido pelo recente orgasmo já estava novamente rígido apenas pela excitação que sentira ao ser penetrado. Aquela constatação foi um tanto constrangedora, principalmente quando o dedão do mais novo fez questão de evidenciar as gotas de prazer que já se escorriam por lá. O mais velho, todavia, deixou de se importar com isso quando Kise passou a masturba-lo no exato ritmo lento e suave em que seus quadris se encontravam.

Deliciosamente torturante.

O moreno mal podia acreditar na urgência que o tomava naquele instante. Definitivamente não imaginava que aquilo poderia ser tão bom, apesar das tantas vezes que Kise lhe explicitara aquele fato com gemidos e clamores. Agora era a sua vez de gemer e clamar, e por mais forte que fosse sua vergonha, esta jamais poderia se impor contra a necessidade que seu corpo tinha por prazer.

– Mais forte... Kise... – Pediu enfim, sua voz tímida quase se recusando a sair.

Por mais contido que fosse aquele pedido, fora o suficiente para o mais velho afundar seu rosto do travesseiro de tanta vergonha. Aos seus ouvidos a própria voz soara impudica e desesperada. Aos de Kise, todavia, soara mais bela e sensual do que seria humanamente possível, deixando-o no ápice de sua excitação.

– Humm... – Ele gemeu baixinho, tão logo começou a se mover com mais empenho. –O senpai é tão apertadinho, tão gostoso... Parece que ele está me puxando para dentro... – Comentou em um sussurro malicioso, ciente de que suas palavras envergonhariam ainda mais seu namorado.

Como era de se esperar, Kasamatsu corou até as orelhas ao escutar aquilo, e em pura irritação fez questão de ‘castigar fisicamente’ seu atrevido kouhai, fazendo-o gemer alto pela insolência ao se contrair ‘lá atrás’. O louro, pego de surpresa por aquela ação, sorriu animado e tão logo se recuperou do susto, soltando um risinho contra o ouvido do mais velho. Havia adorado aquela ‘maldade’, afinal, mostrava que Kasamatsu estava confortável o suficiente com a situação. Poderia finalmente se soltar e permitir-se possuir o corpo do menor da maneira que tantas vezes fantasiara.

– Pode me punir mais vezes, senpai... – Disse num sussurro, e em um movimento repentino puxou os quadris do menor, colocando-o de joelhos na cama.

Aquela posição dava mais liberdade para que o modelo se movesse, além de permitir que entrasse ainda mais fundo no corpo de seu amado, fazendo-o gemer forte de susto e excitação assim que sentiu uma estocada bem mais funda e certeira no exato ponto que há pouco era explorado pelos dedos de Kise. Naquele instante o mais velho chegou a se arrepender de seu pedido, mas o tolo arrependimento se esvaiu quando o modelo começou a se mover ritmadamente, suas mãos na cintura do mais velho e seus quadris se encontrando com a considerável intensidade contra o musculoso bumbum de seu veterano. Kasamatsu sentia também seus sensíveis testículos se chocando contra os de Kise, e tudo aquilo fazia com que a respiração já descompassada do capitão se perdesse em um arfar intenso e repleto de pequenos gemidos de deleite. O capitão mal podia acreditar no que seu corpo sentia. Aquela posição o permitia sentir bem melhor como o membro de Kise se movia dentro de si, estimulando justamente seu ponto mais sensível. Em sua mente quase totalmente invadida por aquele prazer, o pudor lutava bravamente contra os clamores ávidos por liberdade.

“Mais! Mais! Não pare!” era o que ele gritava mentalmente a cada firme estocada recebida. E mesmo sem verbalizar aquilo, era como se o mais novo o escutasse seus pedidos, movendo-se mais e mais, uma de suas mãos deixando a cintura do mais velho enquanto seu corpo se debruçava levemente sobre o menor. Kise logo o estava masturbando no mesmo ritmo de suas estocadas enquanto seus lábios distribuíam beijos pelas costas um tanto suadas do mais velho.

Aquilo era demais, simplesmente demais.

Kasamatsu sentia-se prestes a enlouquecer com a intensidade do que sentia. Eram estímulos demais, prazer demais, e por isso ele não conseguia mais se controlar direito. Em consequência, sua voz invadia os ouvidos do louro em uma quase sinfonia de gemidos que deixavam o modelo ainda mais animado e igualmente descontrolado.

E se o mais velho achava que não tinha como ‘piorar’, Kise saiu de dentro de dele e o fez novamente de deitar de lado. Por um instante o moreno achou que voltariam à posição inicial, mas o que o ala fez foi agarrar sua perna esquerda, erguendo-a e abraçando-a enquanto se posicionava novamente contra sua entrada.

– Você é bem flexível, senpai... – Comentou febrilmente antes de se enfiar bem fundo no corpo de seu amado enquanto sua língua percorria a musculosa panturrilha do moreno, mordendo-a em seguida.

O moreno não acreditou a princípio, mas quando sentiu a língua e os gemidos de Ryouta subindo por seu tornozelo enquanto ele se movia, o capitão compreendeu.

– Seu maldito... Pervertido... – Comentou com dificuldades enquanto observava o pé que era ‘vítima’ do fetiche do mais novo. A língua de Kise percorria agora os dedos do seu pé, mordendo-os de leve às vezes.

– Mas isso também te excita, não é verdade, senpai? – Perguntou em um misto de cinismo e depravação, antes de começar a chupar o dedão do mais velho e intensificar ainda mais suas estocadas, deixando Yukio incapaz de responder senão com gemidos.

Jamais admitiria aquilo, mas o fato era que havia sido ‘contaminado’ por Kise naquele sentido, passando a se excitar quase tanto quanto o ala quando o assunto envolvia seus pés. Não que lhe restasse qualquer racionalidade para refletir acerca daquilo naquele exato momento. Não quando sua voz se encontrava vergonhosamente perdida em meio a gemidos roucos mal contidos.

E decidido a dificultar ainda mais a situação do seu veterano, a mão de Ryouta voltou a masturba-lo, agora bem forte, a exemplo das estocadas firmes que faziam com que o corpo menor se contorcesse de prazer, deixando bem claro que estava prestes a ter um novo orgasmo. Notando isso, Kise soltou a perna dele de modo que pudesse se debruçar sobre ele e beijá-lo com voracidade e paixão, recolhendo em sua boca todos aqueles sons deliciosos que apenas se intensificavam. E foi contra a boca do mais novo que o gemido derradeiro se deu, alto e desesperado, explicitando todo o prazer que agora molhava a mão do ala.

Satisfeito, o louro se separou daquele beijo a fim de se mover com ainda mais vigor em busca do próprio ápice, mas não sem antes perguntar, a voz um tanto grave de excitação:

\- Humm... Posso gozar dentro de você, senpai?

-...! – O mais velho respirou fundo, tentando achar coragem para responder. Claro que poderia, afinal, ele já havia gozado tantas vezes dentro de Kise. Ainda assim, era vergonhoso dizer. -...Pode... – Disse num suspiro, sua respiração ainda pesada e garganta um pouco dolorida por seus tantos gemidos.

Kise não se fez de rogado e bastaram mais duas estocadas firmes para que ele se permitisse espalhar seu prazer dentro do corpo de Yukio enquanto de seus lábios escapava um profundo suspiro de deleite.

Sentindo-se absurdamente exausto, o louro deu mais três estocadas, apenas para depositar em seu amado o resto de seu gozo, retirando-se de dentro dele em seguida e quase desabando ao lado dele na cama. Queria abraçá-lo, mas lhe faltavam as forças. Certamente aquilo era reflexo do jogo de mais cedo, por isso estava cansado demais para fazer qualquer coisa além de tentar acalmar a própria respiração e buscar a mão do namorado, entrelaçando seus dedos em um ato totalmente apaixonado.

Yukio sorriu ao notar aquilo, mas ainda estava perdido demais nas próprias sensações até para pensar a respeito. Havia certamente sido a experiência mais intensa da sua vida, tanto que ele sentia as pernas dormentes, deixando-o incapaz de se mover. O que restava fazer era esperar pacientemente até que seus corações se acalmassem e suas forças voltassem.

Uns bons minutos se passaram com ambos em silêncio, apenas sentindo o toque singelo de suas mãos. Kasamatsu sorriu. Achava Kise muito meigo naqueles momentos. Pensou que poderia ficar o resto da vida ali, apenas de mãos dadas com seu amado, mas seu olhar acabou caindo sobre o relógio do despertador de Kise que ficava em cima do criado mudo. Já eram 20 horas e 36 minutos.

O mais velho suspirou consternado e juntou forças para se levantar da cama, mas Kise se recusou a soltar sua mão.

– Aonde você vai, senpai?

– Tomar banho... – Respondeu envergonhado, sobretudo porque ao se sentar sentiu algo quente e melado escorrer do seu interior.

– A gente toma depois... Fica um pouco mais aqui comigo... – Pedia manhosamente, puxando-o um pouco pelo braço, parecendo dolorosamente solitário.

– Vai ficar muito tarde, não vou conseguir mais pegar o trem, Kise.

–Dorme aqui essa noite então, senpai.

Certo, quando aqueles olhos dourados brilhavam daquela forma, parecendo tão solitários, Yukio sabia que tinha perdido a batalha. Suspirando sonoramente ele cedeu aos caprichos do mais novo, mais uma vez se deitando ao lado dele, agora se aconchegando entre os amorosos braços do ala que sorria satisfeito.

– Tá, daqui a pouco eu ligo para a minha mãe.

– Obrigado, senpai! Mais tarde a gente come alguma coisa, pode ser?

– Certo... - O mais velho sorriu, dando um selinho nos lábios de Ryouta, para mais uma vez os dois curtirem juntos as batidas do coração um do outro. Mas como sempre, os pensamentos de ambos eram inquietos, e obviamente Kise fora o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

– Senpai... O que você achou? – Enfim deu vazão a sua curiosidade.

– Foi muito... bom... – Respondeu com alguma dificuldade, seu rosto novamente corado, agora se ocultando no peitoral do mais novo.

– Doeu?

– Muito pouco, bem menos do que eu imaginava, e só no início.

– Que bom, eu jamais teria me perdoado se eu tivesse te machucado, senpai.

Silêncio novamente, a sonolência os tomando, até que foi a vez do mais velho finalmente fazer sua pergunta:

– Oe... Kise...?

– Hum...?

– Aquele imbecil de mais cedo... – Começou baixinho, incerto de como continuar.

– O Haizaki? O que tem? – O mais jovem tentou ajudar, percebendo o desconforto do capitão, ajeitando-se na cama de modo que pudessem se olhar nos olhos enquanto conversavam.

Sabia que Kasamatsu primava muito pela franqueza e pela sinceridade.

– Ele comentou algo sobre pegar a sua garota.

– O senpai ficou com ciúmes? – Perguntou com um sorriso estúpido no rosto, para o desespero do baixinho.

– Não! Não é isso! Eu só estranhei, afinal você tinha dito que era gay, então...

– Eu sou, só não tinha descoberto ainda, ou aceitado, não sei. Essa menina tinha pedido para sair comigo, e como eu não gostava de ninguém na época, achei que o normal seria eu dizer que sim.

– Entendo... Mas você chegaram a namorar?

– Não, uma semana depois ela já tinha me trocado pelo Haizaki. Na época eu fiquei devastado, mas sabe, hoje quando eu olho para trás, eu penso que ele me fez foi um favor. Aquilo serviu para eu me dar conta que garotas não eram mesmo meu forte. – O loiro comentava um pouco sem graça, sorrindo feito um bobo.

– E quando você notou que gostava de caras?

– Hum... – O modelo ponderou longamente a respeito, buscando uma forma adequada de responder aquela questão. – Foi algum tempo depois disso, quando eu percebi que estava apaixonado por um colega.

-... – O mais velho apenas ficou calado por um tempo, processando a informação. – Foi com esse colega que você perdeu a virgindade?

Agora era a vez de Kise corar, sentindo-se totalmente constrangido com o rumo que a conversa tomava. Seus olhos chegaram a se desviar dos de Kasamatsu.

– Sim...

– E foi bom?

– Não... Foi muito ruim na verdade. Doeu demais. Ele era virgem também, então nós fizemos tudo errado, sem falar que o Aominecchin sempre foi bruto por natureza, entã... – Ele comentou casualmente, mas quando percebeu o que tinha deixado escapar, parou de falar imediatamente enquanto seus olhos arregalados eram devorados pelo olhar azul escuro do outro.

– Então ele foi o seu primeiro... – O mais velho comentou da forma mais natural possível, mas não conseguiu esconder totalmente o mal-estar que aquilo lhe causava. – Eu meio que desconfiava já. Quando a gente enfrentou a Toou, eu notei que tinha um clima diferente entre vocês. E hoje, fiquei sabendo que ele deu um soco no Haizaki para que ele nunca mais se metesse com você.

– O Aominecchi fez o quê?!

– Ele cercou o imbecil, deu um soco nele e disse que o queria bem longe de você.

O louro piscou algumas vezes, quase não acreditando naquilo. Sentiu-se feliz com a preocupação do seus antigo colega e eterno ídolo, mas...

– Isso te incomoda, não incomoda, senpai...? – Perguntou, impressionado com a serenidade do mais velho. Lembrou-se imediatamente de quando descobrira sobre a ex-namorada de Yukio. Quase surtara de tão enciumado que ficara, isso porque nem se conheciam ainda na época.

– Muito... – O moreno respondeu sinceramente com um suspiro frustrado. – Principalmente porque quem deveria ter arrebentado a cara daquele bastardo era eu. Eu fui procura-lo, e aí fiquei sabendo que ele já tinha apanhado.

– Mas você podia ter se metido em encrenca, senpai! Você é o capitão! – O mais novo comentou aflito, imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido, e acima de tudo estranhando a reação de Kasamatsu. Ele podia ser esquentado e violento às vezes, mas no geral era muito sensato e responsável.

– Mas você é o MEU namorado, entendeu? – Disse seriamente, as sobrancelhas franzidas em irritação tornavam seu olhar quase assustador naquele instante. Definitivamente Kise nunca tinha visto o mais velho daquele jeito. – Mas agora, que paro para pensar melhor, fico aliviado que ele tenha feito isso. Fico com ciúmes, mas grato, afinal o time poderia ser punido se eu agisse errado. – Suspirou tentando liberar seu peito da contrição de seus sentimentos. –Além disso, o Aomine é passado, não é? Não posso ter ciúmes do seu passado.

O louro também suspirou, um pouco mais aliviado, achando que a conversa havia se encerrado, mas aparentemente ainda tinham coisas atormentando o mais velho.

– Então você era apaixonado por ele...?

–...Sim... – Respondeu bem baixo, incerto. Queria pedir para mudarem de assunto, mas não queria que Yukio pensasse que tinha algo a esconder.

– Por que vocês nunca namoraram de fato?

– Ah, ele não gostava de mim. Ele era apaixonado pelo Kuroko, aceitou ficar comigo só para lidar com a frustração.

– Entendo... E como foi que você acabou ficando com o Kuroko depois disso?

–... – Kise ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, querendo ter certeza se seus ouvidos não estariam lhe pregando peças. – Ãh?! Como assim? Como você sabe!? – Perguntou assustado, erguendo o tronco e se sentando a fim de encarar melhor o moreno.

– Eu não sabia, só desconfiava.

–... – O louro travou, espantado com a capacidade de observação do seu namorado.

Estava tão absorto e desconfortável com aquela conversa que não conseguiu responder. Baixou o rosto e corou, encolhendo um pouco os ombros, fazendo com que o mais velho se arrependesse de suas perguntas.

– Desculpa, não queria te pressionar. Deixa isso para lá... – Disse chateado consigo mesmo, sentando-se também na cama e puxando o mais novo para um abraço. – É só que eu fico realmente inseguro às vezes. – Confessou em meio a um suspiro frustrado. – Às vezes eu me pergunto se eu sou tão bom quanto o Aomine ou o Kuroko.

–...Quando o Aomenecchi finalmente se declarou, o Kurokocchi disse que gostava de mim... – Começou a dizer baixo e envergonhado. – Ficou uma situação muito ruim e aí a gente achou que a solução seria tentar um relacionamento a três. Na época pareceu o melhor a se fazer para que ninguém ficasse triste, mas claro que não deu certo. Era ruim para nós três, afinal, a gente ficava com ciúmes um do outro. Saímos bem magoados da relação, e eu só consegui manter a amizade com o Kurokocchi porque ele é um cara muito maduro. O mesmo não podia se dizer do Aomine, então a gente nunca mais conseguiu se dar realmente bem depois daquilo. – Certo, aquela revelação certamente havia chocado o mais velho. Relacionamento a três? Então, será que eles...? – A nossa relação era praticamente só uma desculpa para fazer sexo, o que era bem ruim, afinal, a gente não era amado de verdade por quem a gente amava. Por isso que eu estou muito mais feliz com você, senpai, porque eu sei que você gosta de mim da mesma forma que eu gosto de você... Por isso que eu nunca senti com eles o que eu sinto com você. Lembra que eu disse que jamais aceitaria simplesmente ‘te comer’, senpai? É por isso: porque com você eu só quero ‘fazer amor’.

Ao escutar aquilo tudo o mais velho não se conteve, puxando-o imediatamente o queixo de Kise para um beijo feliz e apaixonado.

Realmente, era um felizardo pela oportunidade de poder ‘fazer amor’ com aquele louro.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemon, apenas porque esses dois despertam minhas ideias mais sacanas –q  
> Mas eu os acho muito fofos também... então desculpem se ficou piegas ou qualquer outra coisa assim. Então, se você leu e gostou, comente por favor! Se você detestou, me diga o que incomodou para eu evitar numa próxima fic =D  
> Obrigada a senhorita Mariza de Campos por ter betado <3 Você é um anjinho!


End file.
